Kiss me dammit!: Severus's birthday
by Tatou27
Summary: A companion piece to "Kiss me dammit!" written for Severus's birthday (even though it's 3 days later). Severus finds himself in Hermione's position. What will she say? AU, SS/HG


_**Good evening everyone. So here it is the oneshot I told you on my other story. It's written to celebrate Severus's birthday although I couldn't upload it the same day (as it was half finished and I was so busy). Once again, I don't own the characters, they are J.K.R's property and I consider myself lucky that I have the chance to play with them a bit. If you don't like this pairing, please don't read the story. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Thank you for your time and I hope you'll enjoy the story :))**_

_**Happy Birthday Sev!**_

* * *

Severus went to the staff room and picked the darkest and farthest from the table seat he could find. He was in a very foul mood, well that wasn't out of the ordinary, but today it was worse! It was his.. _birthday_. He spat the word with such loathing even inside his own mind. He hung his head and sighed. Thankfully the room was still empty, the staff meeting wasn't due to begin for another half hour. He always despised this day as he didn't have a reason to celebrate the day he was born -until recently that is and he suspected that this was about to change. But Merlin's balls the day was dreadful so far, the worst of all been one of his first year students leaving him a "happy birthday" card on his desk- a BIRTHDAY card! The nerve of that kid, she had nothing better to do than humiliate him in front of his whole class.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. Better not think about it now as he had another unimportant and rather boring staff meeting to endure. Probably Hagrid wanted to bring another dragon to kill them all. Seriously, Minerva was doing this on purpose. Now that the woman came to his mind he hoped that she hadn't planned anything this year. He still couldn't bring himself to walk by a certain corridor on the second floor where his co-workers ambushed and kidnapped him to a secret birthday party. He had known of course about it, but chose to avoid it. Needless to say the rest of them didn't take so well the news of his absence. Surely Dumbledore had taught her well.

The door opened and Severus willed his whole demeanor to change into his usual cold and impassive self. The room filled quickly with Pomona spotting him immediately.

"What I may ask Severus did young Miss Rogers do to you? Poppy told me that her friend brought her to the Infirmary in need of a Calming Draught!"

Severus just scoffed at her.

"It would appear Pomona that your little Hufflepuff -such considerate and big-hearted kids- had only the best of intentions, but made the mistake of wishing our dear Severus here a happy birthday" Filius told her patting her hand sympathetically.

"Oh my.. poor her."

Severus rolled his eyes inwardly. Fools.

"Alright, alright. If we're done discussing about Severus terrorizing the students again" McGonagall said in an amused voice "I want to address to you the first issue of today's meeting."

From that point onwards Severus decided to detach himself from the conversation and instead focused his attention to the window opposite him. After a while he felt someone watching him, years being a spy has taught him to always be on his guard. He turned his head to his right and locked eyes with the intruder.

Honey-brown eyes filled with desire were checking him out. He should have felt violated, but he merely arched his left eyebrow in question. The eyes moved from his face, to his neck, down to his chest and back up again. Parted lips slowly licked by the tip of a pink tongue accompanied them. Long delicate fingers which were playing with a necklace now unbuttoned a couple of buttons and slowly slid inside the white shirt, a hint of a black lace bra there..

He was hot. His fingers itched with the need to pull at his cravat so that he could breath properly. The strain on his trousers too painful to bear. He held his breath, leaned forward and..

"Bloody hell!" he cursed, almost yelling. He had drawn his wand and pointing it down beside his right leg. "Bloody cat" he hissed.

"Is everything okay Severus?" Minerva inquired. The other teachers were giving him odd looks.

"Yes, Minerva. Perfectly fine" he replied his face once again an unreadable mask. Somewhere a pair of eyes was laughing at him.

"Great then. This meeting is over, so see you tonight here at 10 o'clock for the party. Attendance is mandatory" she said the last part while looking Severus in the eye "we wouldn't want a repeat of last year's performance". A few of the teachers had the audacity to snicker at that. "Good afternoon".

Severus remained seated as the rest of the staff were heading towards the door. Eyes that couldn't contain their laughter approached him. She bent so as to meet his eyes, an evil grin spreading on her face.

"You seem a bit agitated Severus. Here let me help you relax".

She knelt, her face only inches away from his crotch. He stiffened even more, his hands gripped so tight the arms of the armchair that his knuckles almost turned white. He wanted desperately release while the logical part of his mind screamed to stop her. Her hands moved and grabbed... her cat from his right foot.

"Come here Crookshy, you startled Professor Snape earlier bad boy. Yes, I'm sure you didn't mean it". Somehow Severus had the impression that he did meant that as the damned cat wore a proud grin while his mistress scratched him behind the ears lovingly. She got to her feet, cat in hand and leaned once again so as to whisper in his ear. "You just have to say the words you know". She bit playfully at his earlobe, straightened her back and walked away.

Only then Severus managed to let out the breath he was holding. His body aching with need, he had to regain control immediately! "Damn you witch!" he muttered to himself.

Severus didn't know whether to go first to this little 'gathering' -he refused to say the words 'birthday party'- and spare him the massive onslaught of wishes and hugs or be the last one to arrive. After careful consideration he chose the second option and tried to delay the inevitable as long as possible. He didn't want to push his luck though.

The door to the staff room opened and he stopped dead on his tracks. "What kind of farce is this?" he thought with anger starting to bubble inside him as he surveyed the area before him. The room was more or less the same, a few furniture were moved out of the way so as to make a clearing in front of the lit fireplace. Candles were also lit and scattered around the room, an attempt to a romantic setting.

He took a couple of steps inside the room and the door closed and locked with a soft 'click'. He turned abruptly, wand raised in the offensive. He felt a presence approaching from behind and he was ready to hex whoever that person was into oblivion, when all of a sudden he recognised the scent. Vanilla and cinnamon. Hands touched his shoulders and started moving down his back and up again trying to soothe his nerves.

"You're far too tense" she murmured and the same hands snucked up to his chest to unclasp his outer cloak. Then they dragged it down from his shoulders and let it fall to the floor between them. "Close your eyes" she instructed in a husky voice that send chills down his spine "and don't open them until I tell you so". When he complied to her wishes, she turned him around and proceeded to unbutton his long row of buttons, giving special attention to each one of them.

For Severus it was torture, but the sweetest torture he had ever received. He hoped that he would have the chance to torture her a bit himself when she was done with him. When she finished with that layer of clothes, she slowly tossed it on the floor too. She pressed her body against his and whispered merely inches from his lips.

"Say the words"

It took him a moment to realise what she was asking of him, but he couldn't give her the satisfaction -not yet at least-. "No" he replied with a smirk. She took a step back and Severus instantly missed the warmth of her body.

"Open your eyes" she said quietly. Severus did just that, but nothing had prepared him for the sight he was about to face. There, clad in red silk, stood the most gorgeous woman he had ever set eyes upon.

"Hermione" he whispered.

"Who else?" she replied with a smile.

She took his hands in hers and Severus thought that this woman, _his_ woman, was the best thing that had ever happened to him. She was perfect to him. She was his everything. He suddenly snapped out of his reverie and growled "Mine!" He took her in his strong arms, picked her up and started pressing kisses wherever he found skin. Hermione laughed and said "Yes yours, always yours." He stopped then, set her on the floor and made to kiss her lips but midway he was met his her index finger.

"Ah, ah, ah Severus. Aren't you forgetting something?" when he just looked at her lustily she added "Ask and you shall receive."

"I want to devour you right now on the spot!"

"Severus!" Hermione scolded him.

"Okay. May I devour you?"

"Severus..."

"Please?" he asked hopefully.

"Gosh, you're incorrigible!" He chuckled and gathered her once again in his arms.

"Dance with me?" she whispered.

"Gladly" And they started swaying, without music, wrapped in each others arms. After a while..

"Happy Birthday love"

"It is now" He leaned to kiss her, but she pulled her head back. "Hermione!"

"What's wrong love?"

"You! Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you."

"Sure you don't." Severus was beginning to get angry "You're driving me crazy!"

"Oh, I didn't notice" she replied with an innocent smile that clearly indicated otherwise "What do you want?"

"I want to kiss you!"

"What stops you then?"

"You! You don't let me..." suddenly he stopped, realisation dawning on him. "Hermione.."

"Hmmm?"

"Kiss me?" he asked shyly.

"What?" she pretended not to hear.

"I said 'kiss me?'"

"Whaaat?"

"Kiss me dammit it!" She stopped smiling and looked him in the eyes seriously.

"No"

The blood froze in his veins, he dared not move. He tried to process her answer..

"No, that's not the way you should do it. You see Severus Snape.." she grabbed the collar of his shirt "..that was payback for every kiss you've denied me throughout the years". She pulled his face closer to hers "so, you've lots of catching up to do. Now, shut up and Kiss. Me."

"Yes madam" she said while picking her up again, her legs finding their way around his waist as Severus crushed her on the wall and proceeded to snog her senseless.

He had indeed lots of catching up to do. But the night was still young..

* * *

_**Thank you for reading :))**_


End file.
